


Pheonix Wings

by Masquerade_Dancer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: As I go along, M/M, Multi, Pairing and character tags will be added, Though it might be gen, Tsuna was also experimented on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade_Dancer/pseuds/Masquerade_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly inspired by Maximum Ride</p><p>The title is shaky and this might be renamed later</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Cinders

His gaze flickered behind him searching, terrified the fear clear on his face but so was the _hope_ , the hope of freedom and normality, the hope to escape that awful, _awful_ place once and for all. He scoured the forest for anyone pursuing him ignoring the tearing sound as two big, bright, _breathtaking_ wings unfurled from his back, rippling in the light orange and brown mixing together creating the illusion of fire, and as he turned around to fly away.

Blissfully unaware off the mismatched eyes, enthralled with his appearance in the rising sun, unaware he had just cemented a fellow experiments will to escape their prison. He was to preoccupied to notice the the barely older boy starring at him, didn’t notice the soft whisper of _‘pheonix’_ as he flapped his wings before a draft caught under them and he was gone with the wind.

He was soaring, flying high high in the clouds free as the birds who’s dna had been implanted in him before birth. Free to fly far away from the hell hole, immensely glad he had listened to his instincts when they screamed at him to run run _run_ when the black flames and chains started infiltrating that horrid building.

Twirling around he pulled his wings into his sides, adrenaline flooding him as he dropped down rapidly, laughing hysterically as the wind whipped through his hair. Wings snapping out at the last second right before he could collide with the ocean, before his wings could be rendered useless when he had yet to make it home.

Meanwhile back on that lonely cliff an abandoned boy struggles against his captors who had caught him off guard while he had been enraptured by the pheonix taking flight. Thrashing and biting, indigo flames sparking around in an inferno creating knives and tridents, creating a path to his own freedom which he gripped onto desperately as he screamed in protest against his restraints.

Rushing through the gap as anguished screams echoed through the forest, the blood of his _**owners**_ splattering across his face as he practically flew into the foliage quickly disappearing from view. Biting his lip as he ran, making sure not to let the laughter escape so any other pursers couldn’t locate him.

Scarlet and Sapphire glinted with glee and sadism in the early morning light, matched by an unwavering grin as indigo hair flicked in and out of his vision. Careening to the nearest town with a dock so he could get out of Italy, out of their territory, somewhere far away where had the pheonix been going he wondered.

Frowning in thought, he continued through the the dense foliage smirking in satisfaction as he remembered what was of the eastern coast of Italy. His pheonix had been heading to Asia which part he didn’t know but he _would_ find the pheonix that relit the spark in him that desired freedom.

* * *

The sound of rattling chains rebounded of the walls, the noise louder in the silence it had broken as quiet footsteps accompanied it. Soon both went silent replaced by the sound of typing as the bandaged man searched the two escapees in the sole computer that worked.

**_[Locating Tracking Chip]_  
**   
**_[Loading…Loading…Loading]  
_**   
**_[ERROR SUBJECT 027 COULD NOT BE LOCATED]_**

Obsidian eyes darkened slightly with irritation, a sigh escaping dry lips as typing refilled the silent room bar the sound of dripping blood from the scientists. Briefly the sound of clattering chains filled the room once again as the male removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair in exasperation, did these children have to be smart enough to destroy their chips.

******_[Locating Tracking Chip]_**  
  
**_[Loading…Loading…Loading]_  
**   
**_[ERROR SUBJECT 069 COULD NOT BE LOCATED]_**

“Wonderful,” the figure sighed, “Leader will not be pleased we failed to return them to their homes properly.” With a flick of his wrist the computer smashed, destroyed by a chain covered in black flames dark as the night.

* * *

One fortnight later and he was _home_ boy that was weird to think about but he shrugged it off quickly, eyes watering as he stepped up to knock at the door. Hesitating for a second before ironing his will and knocking firmly, wings tucked close to his back as they shuffled nervously, hearing footsteps he inhaled deeply in an attempt to prepare to see him Mother after so long.

Hazel eyes stared at him, shock evident but more importantly recognition was clear in his mother’s gaze as she teared up. Giving a small smile he opened his arms, both of them crying into each other as his mother rocked them, both of them scared it was simply a dream.

“Are you really here?” She rasped out once they were inside, “Is my Tsu-kun back after all these years, you’ve been gone for ten years now please tell me your real.” She begged, hiccuping as tears continued trailing down her face.

“Tsu-kun is really here Mama, Tsu-kun is sorry he wondered off otherwise this wouldn’t have happened.” Tsuna’s voice cracked, hands rubbing furiously at his eyes. “Tsu-kun is stronger now but..”

“What is it? Your not going to leave again are you?” Nana’s face filled with fear and desperation, the kind of desperation that screamed no.

“My wings are more prominent now, won’t that be a problem in school?” He murmured, worry clouding his face as it scrunched up it thought.

“You must have forgotten about the youkai that live here Tsu-kun, if anything they’ll think your wings were gifted to you by them.” Nana sunk in her chair, relief on her face as she smiled genuinely for the first time in years.

“Is my room still the same? Upstairs on the right.” Tsuna sounded unsure, his voice had a questioning lilt in it at the end. Nana hummed softly, gently taking in her sons features as she nodded affirmative to his question.

“I’m going to go sleep is that alright mama?” He spoke quietly, hoping not to upset her when she looked so much happier then when he arrived.

“Of course Tsu-kun, your papa has still been sending enough money for both of use so we can redecorate your room this week.” She beamed, excited to have her son back where he belongs and determined to protect him properly this time.

“We might need to hire a tutor for you though to catch up on school work.” Tapping her chin in thought, Nana tilted her head before standing up and shooing him of to his room to rest.


	2. Born from Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I didn't abandon it?

Tsunayoshi vaguely remembers the last time he had seen the Hibari matriarch, he had been five and one of the rouge Okuri-inu had been trailing him since he would have been an easy meal back then - to clumsy to not trip at least once and one time is all they needed to strike, his mother had taken him there in hopes that Hibari Miyu could heal the damage done to him which she had. The one thing he could attest to being the same was her terrifyingly perceptive gaze when it came to wounds-mental or psychical- perhaps because she had a child of her own that was stubborn about not letting others see his pain? Either way Tsuna still bristled at the glint of of _something_ in her gaze that made him feel like he was a mere child (though in the eyes of a Tengu it might very well be the truth, after all no one knew how old the Hibari matriarch was), a child who had done wrong when he had done nothing but survive all these years in that cold cold lab.

His attention snapped back into focus as the Tengu across from him let out a small chortle of amusement, mirth shimmering in onyx irises that had always been the sole reason he knew he could trust her and he did after all it would be awkward if he couldn't get along with his Godfathers wife-who was very much more of a father then his own had ever been, the thought flickered into the forefront of his mind with a hatred he hadn't felt since he was a mere hatchling. Breathing in deeply Tsuna crushed that thought mercilessly as Miyu's forehead creased subtly in worry, you'd be hard pressed to notice the change unless you knew her personally or were just apt at reading facial expressions.

"I'm glad you're back little one," her voice was just like he remembered, soft and fluid barely audible yet at the same time it resounded effortlessly like a gale-like the wind-, "those boys of mine nearly tore Namimori apart when you got stolen though I'll be the first to admit I was tempted to myself. After all you are an honorary Hibari being Hatoryuu's godson and my dear Kyouya's favourite herbivore as he puts it." Pale pink lips quirked up slightly as two kimono clad hands gently cradled her tea cup, jasmine by the smell of it, in an attempt to hide the smile even though both of the rooms occupants knew it was useless-more of a habit then a defensive gesture really.

"But you stopped them right Miyu-san? Or did they stop because they knew I'd be upset if a came back to Namimori in shambles?" Russet eyes clouded with worry, fond exasperation mixed in as Tsuna shook his head, fiery wings ruffling in unease at the thought of them getting injured on his sake. Russet sharpened into sienna as Miyu chuckled softly, a silk sleeve patterned with autumn leaves muffling it so as to not annoy the fledgling seated across from her, both of them comfortably sitting in the seiza position under the kotatsu spread across the small table.

"Calm down fledgling," she soothed quietly, her own wings shifting slightly so as to not fall asleep from lack of movement, "you are correct in both of your assumptions. It was a mix of not wanting to upset you or incur my wrath at destroying the town my clan has been protecting so long, enough about that however why don't we start on what exactly you need help with before going back to school."

Tsuna hummed softly as he fiddled with his own cup, worrying his lip in between his teeth which were more fangs than teeth considering what _**they**_ had done to him, before sighing softly as he folded them into his lap. Averting his gaze from the cream coloured cloth covering the table sienna clashed with onyx, a silent conversation passing through minuscule gestures and tilts of the head as she assessed whether or not he was scarred permanently from his ordeals (besides his wings, she had been rather fond of them said it reminded her of a Pheonix she had once seen in passing).

"...I need you to teach me how to conceal my wings from those who would wish to ridicule me for them." He murmured shattering the silence that had settled over them, "Or at least tell me the method and let me learn it on my own, I'm sure Kyouya would be glad to attack me whenever they start showing after all no one sticks around when he starts disciplining people do they." Lips the colour of blood and fire curled as sienna warmed in fondness, silent actions betraying his fake distaste at Kyouya's habits.

"Silly boy," Miyu scolded, flicking his forehead not so gently, "I would be glad to you are as much my son as Kyouya is, I miss the days you called me Mother along with him." She smiled wistfully, onyx burning fiercely with nostalgia of better days gone by, standing up gracefully she glided over to the sliding doors that if his memory serves correctly would lead to the gardens.

Tsuna swiftly followed after her hearing the wordless command her aura exuded, sliding the doors closed after him his gaze swept the gardens briefly - smiling contently as it flickered over a magnolia tree he had planted for Hatoryuu on Father's Day it had grown big and strong from the weak little thing it was back then. Focusing his attention back on Miyu, Tsuna let his senses stretch over the Hibari territory coming to the conclusion a few seconds later that his Godfather and Kyouya weren't on the grounds currently. Twenty minutes later Tsuna was officially lost as to where they were on Hibari grounds but understanding that they don't like to reveal the training area to people outside the clan after all that's where they train their young to protect themselves and he'd do the same if he was the patriarch, didn't mean it lessened the confusion in any way though.

"Sit down Tsunayoshi," Miyu's tone sharpened into what he liked to call her 'talk and suffer the consequences' voice, basically talk and prepare for pain immediately afterwards, "now it's not so much as hiding them but sheathing them like claws which you should be used to by the looks of it." Her gaze flickered down to his fingers where if you concentrated you could vaguely see the outline of retractable claws going halfway down.

"I understand how claws can be sheathed but how can you apply that wings, that doesn't seem very safe." Tsuna muttered, eyebrows creasing in worry and apprehension, tensing slightly at the thought of it being like when they first grew. He shuddered at the memory, there had been so much blood, the blood and pain had been all he could comprehend before the scientists excited murmurs had flooded the room.

"Focus on this lesson and not on memories that will cause you harm to remember fledgling. The sensation if rather like sheathing claws so there's no need to panic about pain, the first few times will be uncomfortable until you get used to it but other then that you should be fine." Miyu paused to a minute to let him catch up, eyebrow quirking up silently asking if he understood only continuing in her explanation when he nodded.

"When your wings retract they replace the muscle in you back so don't be surprised if you get skinner when you have them out and don't forget to stretch them often, twice a week or you'll lose the natural instinct that helps you fly." Miyu continued on like this for two more hours until Kyouya interrupted with a growl of fight me herbivore though they was relief glinting in his eyes as he lunged at Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna hummed softly as he made his way home, wings properly hidden (it felt too weird saying sheathed when it wasn't about claws, much to weird when it was wings he referred to) making him look less malnourished then he had without them in his back though he was still positive a feast awaited him at home considering he had been gone since breakfast-the only reason he hadn't had a feast then is because it doesn't suit breakfast, eating that much food in the morning would make him sick after all.

Snickering quietly to himself Tsuna slowly stopped when the sound of crying registered in his ears, at first he thought it a figment of his imagination but then he realised that whoever was crying was crying nearly soundlessly. You did not cry soundlessly unless you used to being punished for showing your tears, halting completely he frowned straining his ears to find the source and following it into a nearby ally way.

Carefully he made sure to keep his footsteps quiet, not wanting to startle whoever it was into running away before he could help them. Walking past a dumpster he stilled as his instincts (those scientists had called it intuition hadn't they? Why would they when its obviously instincts though) urged him to go back and open it, whispered in the depths of his mind that the cries source was located in it.

Tsuna slowly opened the lid so the sudden light wouldn't blind the person he was helping, gently leaning it against the wall so it wouldn't slam and frighten the female-who would do such a thing? He silently snarled-who had started to whimper upon seeing him. Smiling softly he offered a hand to her as he assessed her current state, dark lavender eyes tinted red with tears, messy indigo hair (was that bubblegum?), torn clothes and skin littered with bruises and scratches making him hiss in distaste causing her to jump.

"Sorry it's just," he tried to smile he did but it was more of a grimace, "I've been through something similar when I was younger and I remember vividly how scared I was, would anyone hear me? If they did would they even care? Would they _help_ me?" Tsuna held a shaking smile for a few seconds before it collapsed into a angered sigh.

"My names Tsunayoshi." He murmured softly, helping her out of the dumpster and watching for any stumbles whipping his arm out to catch her as her legs buckled beneath her weight. "Do you want to go home? I could take you there," he paused, russet eyes narrowing as she flinched at the word home fear creeping into her expression which only made up his mind, "you can come home with me I'm sure maman won't mind." He stated, picking her up and briskly walking in the direction of his house.

"...Chrome." 

"Hmm?" Tsuna quirked an eyebrow down at her, gaze softening as she trembled but she looked happier much happier then she had when he suggested taking her back to her home-he didn't like what his instincts were suggesting not one bit.

"You can call me Chrome," she squeaked nervously, twiddling her fingers together, "I don't really want to associate with _**them**_ anymore." Chrome's voice cracked at the end making him tense, forcing himself to relax when she let out a squeak of pain.

"Well it's nice to meet you Chrome," his lips curved into a small smile, "I'm sure maman will say the same thing." He paused as a thought demanded attention making him smile pleased with himself, "Maman used to aspire to become a lawyer I'm sure she would be pleased to report your parents and offer to adopt you, Maman is quite good at systematically destroying people's arguments after all so they wouldn't be able to protest."

"I'd like that," Chrome smiled, the first smile he had seen from her and it made a surge of warmth explode in his chest (how could they treat someone so innocent, so _caring_ like a piece of trash, how _**dare**_ they), "I think I'll like Maman too."


	3. Family Matters

Two weeks had passed since Tsunayoshi had returned home, finding Chrome in that dumpster (which _still_ made him bristle with anger, growling as his ōkami lineage curled in anger at his pack being mistreated) and bringing her home, to a real home and most likely the only place she felt safe enough to call home. Tsunayoshi was currently muttering grumpily as the combination of bird (Miyu-san was persistent in saying they smelt of Phoenix and that just made him even more apprehensive) and ōkami instincts demanded he wake up with the sun, he wanted to sleep in dammit! Eventually sighing an hour later when his efforts proved futile, detangling himself from the thin sheets and gliding downstairs smiling softly at the sight of his mother and Chrome happily chattering about the garden together, she had been much happier upon getting adopted into the Sawada household accepted even though she was a Kitsune born of human parents.

"Buongiorno Maman, Chrome." He hummed softly, a slight bird like trill to his voice signifying his pleasure at their happiness, his pleasure at having a real family again as he sat on his seat, smile turning into a small smirk of amusement when Chrome started asking for his opinion on what flowers they should add. "Well, chrysanthemums are lovely aren't they? New life and rebirth but also love, loyalty and happiness." He murmured thoughtfully, content curling in his gut at Chrome's overjoyed smile.

"I think that's a wonderful idea cub," Nana chirped clasping her hands together, "we could also place some orchids and daffodils as well. Orchids to show your strength at preserving until karmic retribution gave you the path to finding happiness and Daffodils for new beginnings because this is a chance for my cute cubs to begin again and be happier this time." Nana beamed as she sat a plate of breakfast in front of Tsuna, humming happily as she went about cleaning the sideboard of crumbs she had accidentally spilled while cooking.

"We have to go to school next week don't we?" Tsuna inquired carefully, wearing of outright asking his mother about her attempts to contact her wayward mate to arrange a tutor for him and Chrome. "Do you know when our tutor will arrive, our will Papa Hato come and teach us since he used to be a teacher before becoming the Hibari patriarch?"

"Oh," Nana smiled brightly at him, shining just as bright as the sun slowly rising in the sky outside, "he called me last night and we talked for a long time. He gushed about how caring I am when I told him about our new cub, unfortunately he can't arrange a tutor until a week after school will you two be alright? He said he would have sent the tutor earlier but that he's still employed for the next three weeks before the man can make the trip to Japan." She frowned lightly, worry seeping into chocolate eyes as she thought about her cubs struggling in a school setting, one having been home schooled the other stolen away while she had been sick and unable to defend him properly.

"We'll be fine Maman," Chrome gave her a reassuring smile, "I know the material so I can help Tsuna and he'll stop people from swarming me if I'm uncomfortable so you don't have to worry at all! I kept all my notes on the basics in case I forgot something so I can help him learn them for the next week if it would soothe you Maman." Chrome let out a tiny purr when Nana gave a relieved sigh at her words, grinning happily as she sat down next to Tsuna and playfully pretended to steal his food so he would eat.

"Hey that's mine Chrome! Eat your own." He yelped, poking her hand away with his chopsticks eyes narrowed defensively as he pouted slightly, looking much to cute as he pretended to be irritated with her. Laughing softly Chrome simply smiled at him and dug into her food after murmuring her thanks for the meal, both of them unaware of the peaceful look Nana sported as she watched them silently for a few minutes before joining them with a smile.

All three stayed like that blissfully ignorant to the bandaged man clothed in a cloak and a top hat observing with a unseen smile, pleased he would not have to waste time tracking down the person Estraneo called subject 027 to return them home. Briefly a frown flickered into existence hidden by gauze, like the rest of his body, at the thought of subject 069 supposedly his parents had sold him to Estraneo but the boy couldn't be put into a civilian orphanage with knowledge of the mafia at hand.

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko resident idol of Namimori Middle school was enamoured with the Sawada siblings in the sense they sparked her protective instincts, her brother telling her this meant they were to be part of her cloud so she would do her dammed best to never have to take their corpses away as a Kasha even if it meant manipulating her peers to welcome the two instead of ridicule them for their lack of knowledge and social skill. Most people would ask why she was still on the ground instead of living in the sky or trees like Kasha usually inhabit, she wouldn't answer that it was because she had fallen of her mother's back and been adopted by the kind Sasagawa family that didn't mind she'd probably take their corpses away once they died to eat them considering she had eaten several robbers that wanted to kill them for their riches.

Humming softly Kyoko drifted over to them pleased she had shaken of her fans with the excuse she was hungry, it wasn't any secret the Hibari clan supplied her with the meat of off criminals to stop her from killing anyone for food and that in return she fended of any other Kasha from entering Namimori be it the main area, Kokuyou or the old town where their founders had lived that was kept out of respect. Tapping her claws against the top of her bento she gave them a smile, subtly baring her neck to them as a sign of peace so that they wouldn't attack and only sat down when they nodded after having a silent conversation with their eyes which she hoped to be able to do with them someday.

"Hello my name is Sasagawa Kyoko, I'm a Kasha what are you two?" She hummed softly, murmuring a quiet thanks as she stabbed the hand in her bento with a chopstick so as to not get blood all over her hands before she could lick it away. "I think you two may be apart of my cloud at least Ryohei says the protective instincts that aroused upon seeing you was most likely because you were to be apart of my cloud."

Another conversation seemed to pass through them and Kyoko refrained from growling in jealousy, flinching when an illusion came to life around them automatically going to remove it before realising the female Sawada had created and relaxed, realising it was to make sure their conversation stayed private and not private in the way that it meant everyone would know the next day. 

"I'm Tsunayoshi, ōkami and possibly half Phoenix because of less then happy memories." He gave an awkward smile, fiery wings unfurling from his back and slipping through his clothes like water (charm perhaps? Nana-sama was quite powerful after all) as his ears pointed and a tail popped out his tailbone.

"Chrome," she smiled shyly fiddling with the hem of her top, "I'm a kitsune born from humans, you don't hate me because of that right? We can feel your supposed to be apart of our pack like we're apart of your cloud." Three bushy indigo coloured tails shimmered into existence along with a pair of fox ears atop her head as her human ears pointed similar to Tsuna's, extra appendages tipped in black at closer inspection along with her hair fading from indigo to black but it was no doubt natural. 

"Nope I was raised by humans after all! They saved me from dying in the rain as a small kitten," Kyoko hummed softly letting her own tail out to breathe, "but I don't think I'd like your humans. I could eat them if you want me too?" She offered upon seeing the minuscule wince at being raised by humans, pouting when Chrome hastily denied her offer not wanting her to get in trouble with the Hibari's. "Okay I'll wait for them to die normally to eat them do their souls can't pass on and go through the reincarnation system."

"Please do Kyoko-chan." Tsuna smirked darkly as Chrome yelped worriedly as the two capable of flight silently agreed that anyone who hurt Chrome had to be punished appropriately, Kyoko smiled brightly the innocent effect being twisted into a disturbing expression as blood dripped from her mouth as she chewed on the hand the sound of crunching bone echoing in their little bubble of privacy.

"I can't stop either of you can I?" Chrome pouted, sighing as they both immediately nodded wordlessly telling her of the pack they made but well she vowed to protect them just as much, the internal vow showing on her face and earning her two fond smiles one she was used too and one she would grow used to as the Kasha stayed with them.

"No way can you stop my protective streak Chrome," Tsuna stated, affectionately patting her head as he did so, "I've seen cubs stronger then you die because of a persons whim and I'd rather it not happen to you after Maman and I managed to save you from yourself and them." He smiled, gently running his fingers through her hair as Kyoko started talking.

"Nor mine Chrome-chan! Lots of robbers try to kill the Sasagawa's for their riches and I've had to live with the fear of one of my cloud dying when Mama went into a coma because I didn't react fast enough and I am most certainly not letting that happen to you as well." Chrome sighed with fond exasperation as the two looked at her with fierce possessiveness, happiness bubbling inside of her at finally having a proper family so she just smiled and nodded.

When they went back to class no one questioned them not wanting to provoke the trio of youkai.


End file.
